1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera module and a method for assembling such camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of optical imaging technology, camera modules are widely used in a variety of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). After assembling the camera module, it is needed to detect whether there are contaminants or other factors affecting the imaging quality of the camera module.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical camera module 100 includes a circuit board 11, an image sensor 12 arranged on the circuit board 11, a lens holder 13, a lens module 15, and a filter 16. The lens holder 13 includes a hollow main body 131 and a bottom base 133 connected to the hollow main body 131. A bottom end of the bottom base 133 is away from the hollow main body 131, and is securely connected to the circuit board 11. The image sensor 12 is received in the bottom base 133, and is electrically connected to the circuit board 11. The lens module 15 includes a lens barrel 151 and a lens 152 received in the lens barrel 151. The filter 16 is received in the bottom base 133. Normally, for cleaning the filter 16, the image sensor 12, or other elements in the bottom base 133, the lens holder 13 must be removed first from the circuit board 11. However, the removal of the lens holder 13 from the circuit board 11 is not only troublesome, and time-consuming, but also may damage the lens module 15, the filter, or lens holder 13. Accordingly, manufacturing cost of the camera module is higher.
Therefore, what is needed is a new camera module and a method for assembling the camera module that can overcome the described limitations.